Super Bowl Blues
by L1701E
Summary: One-Shot. The West Coast Misfits deal with an enraged Thunderbolt the morning after Super Bowl XLII. RR PLEASE!


**Super Bowl Blues**

**Author's Note: Hey, folks! L1701E here! I was struggling to come up with an idea for a new Misfit fic, until the results of the latest Super Bowl provided me with inspiration for this little one-shot starring the West Coast Misfits.**

**Disclaimer: All established characters belong to Marvel Comics and Hasbro, and any originals belong to me.**

**Malibu Base**

A teenage blonde girl sat in the kitchen of West Coast Misfit Manor. She was sitting at a table. A smile crossed her face as she took in the scent of a cup of steaming liquid in her hands.

"Mmmm...coffee..." Theresa Rourke smiled. Codenamed Siryn, Theresa was the leader of the West Coast Misfit team. She had the mutant ability to manipulate sonic vibrations, which most famously manifested in the form of gliding or a powerful sonic scream. The young Irishwoman sipped the coffee. "Mmmm...hey, Jean Grey was right. This French Vanilla stuff is delicious."

"If you say so." A younger teenager shrugged, not looking up from her copy of _The Three Musketeers._ Her long brown hair was free, and she was dressed in a black t-shirt and shorts. Next to her laid a small plate with a couple slices of toast on it. X23 was a clone of Wolverine created by HYDRA, but she eventually found a home with the West Coast Misfits, being given the name Athena. It was a rather appropriate name for her, considering her origins and love of reading. In Greek myth, Athena was the goddess of wisdom and warfare. Theresa looked over at Athena's book.

"_The Three Musketeers_?" The blonde blinked. "I didnae know ye liked that book."

"Nightcrawler recommended it." Athena explained.

"Hey, girls!" Ace Starr grinned as he sauntered in. He walked over to the fridge and started nosing around in it.

"Morning, Ace." The girls greeted in unison.

_**KRAC-KOOM!**_

The sound of thunder caused both girls to jump up in unison.

"Geez!" Athena growled.

"Aie!" Theresa yelped. "He nearly made me spill me coffee!"

"Huh?" Ace blinked, looking at the blonde Irishwoman.

"Thunderbolt." The blonde reminded.

"Ah." The leonine feral nodded in understanding. "Still furious about the Super Bowl, huh?"

"He bought a dartboard and put Eli Manning's face on it." Athena remembered. "He then took an axe to it."

"Geez, those Pats fans are nuts." Ace winced.

_**KRA-KOOM!**_

A huge blast of thunder erupted again. The sound was accompanied by rage-filled screaming.

"Why do ye think trainin' is canceled today?" Theresa frowned. "Kyle's taken over the gym, and he's taking out his rage on it."

"He's got issues." Athena grunted, turning a page in her book.

"He should be grateful." Ace grumbled, pulling out a container of orange juice. "LA don't _have_ a fraggin' football team anymore. We had the Raiders, but they packed up and moved back to Oakland. We had the Rams, but they went to St. Louis." He poured a glass of orange juice. "It's ridiculous! My home city is one of the most well-known places in all of America, but we have no football team! All of New England has a team!"

"If ye have such a problem with that, why don't he go back and _start_ a team there?" Theresa cracked. Ace shrugged.

"Too complicated."

"And now, in New England, the New York Giants have gone the way of Voldemort." Athena quipped, munching on some toast. "They-who-shall-not-be-named."

"_You_ read Harry Potter?" Ace blinked.

"All the books." Athena answered. "Kitty told me about them. I thought they were stupid at first, but they grew on me."

_**KRAKOW! THOOM!**_

"AAAAAARGH!!!!" Kyle was heard roaring. "MOTHERFRAGGIN' GIANTS! WE HAD IT! WE HAD THE SEASON!!!!"

"I dunnae know what the big deal is." Theresa rolled her eyes. "It was just a stupid football game."

"It's only the biggest game of the year, Terry." Ace explained. "Every football fan looks forward to it, no matter what team you support."

"Yeah, well..." Terry sighed. "Sometimes, fans can take things too far. Ye should see European football fans." The blonde then let out a smirk. "Besides, ye Americans have a funny definition of football. Where I come from, football actually requires ye to use yer _feet._"

_**KA-BOOM!**_

"A POX ON ELI MANNING'S HOUSE!" Kyle was heard roaring.

"We use our feet in football." Ace blinked.

"When?!" Terry remarked.

"...when we want to do a field goal." Ace answered. Theresa shook her head.

"Whatever ye say, Ace." The blonde answered, sipping her coffee.

_**KA-BLAM!**_

"WE GOT ROBBED! WE HAD THE PERFECT SEASON! WE WERE FRIGGIN' ROBBED!"

"Yes Kyle, you were robbed." Athena rolled her eyes and shook her head, .

"_I'm in the money...I'm in the money..._" John Proudstar, Thunderbird, sang to himself as he walked in, counting some money in his hand. "Man, I'm glad I bet on the underdog. I'm rich!"

"Hey, John." The three West Coasters greeted the young Apache in unison.

"Anyway, do ye realize how popular football is in the rest of the world? Only the US never really embraced it." Theresa went on.

"Huh?" John blinked. "Of course football's big. It's huge here in the States."

"No, I mean soccer." Theresa clarified.

_**KRACKOW!**_

"THEY HAD A REF IN THEIR POCKET! THE THUNDERBOLT DEMANDS INSTANT REPLAY!" Kyle was heard roaring in rage. "GAAAAAAAH!!!"

"For the love of Pete, Kyle..." John muttered under his breath as he put some bread in the toaster. "Anyway, soccer's a girl's sport."

"A girl's sport?!" Theresa's jaw dropped. "A _girl's_ sport?!"

"Yeah." John smirked. "Soccer is stupid. All you do is run around and kick a ball. That's lame."

"Obviously, you never heard of that Zidane guy." Ace remarked.

"Zidane?" John blinked.

"The French guy who headbutts people." Athena explained, not looking up from her book.

"I'm sure ye'd like him." The blonde Irishwoman smirked.

_**KA-THOOM!**_

"STUPID CHEATING GIANTS AND THEIR SCREWING US OVER!" Kyle yelled.

"MY JEEP!" Hardcase screamed.

"John, soccer is a big sport all over the world. Except in the US. I never understood why it never caught on here." Theresa shook her head.

"Ah, you know us Americans." Ace snickered. "We're born rebels. We don't follow the rest of the crowd."

"Even if the rest of the crowd knows what it's doing?" Theresa cracked. "Ye know, John...I think Kyle's also furious about paying you a hundred bucks."

"Hey, he bet on the losers. What do you want?" John smirked.

_**KA-BLAM!**_

"I LOST A HUNDRED BUCKS!"

_**KA-THOOM!**_

"Sheesh." Ace winced. "If Kyle is taking it this badly, I wonder how badly ol' Frosty is taking it? The lady's a Bostonian herself."

"Oh, I'm sure she's handling it with grace and dignity. Like a lot of rich folks."

**The Massachusetts Academy**

Fabian Marechal-Julbin, the French electrokinetic known as Bevatron, walked up to the other Hellions. Right behind him was Sharon Smith, the lavender-haired felomorph known as Catseye.

"Is she sedated?" Monet St. Croix, the telepathic powerhouse known as M asked. The Hellions were gathered around in the Common Room of the Massachusetts Academy's "Hell House", the Hellions' HQ.

"Yup." Bevatron nodded.

"MizzFost was really mad today." Catseye blinked. "She screamed at the television a lot last night, then turned into diamond and started throwing furniture around."

"You know, I wondered why the couch was sticking out halfway through the wall today." Monet realized.

"I can't believe she actually gave us a mission to kidnap Eli Manning, beat him within an inch of his life, and then hold him for ransom." Jennifer Stavros, the blonde luck-manipulating bombshell known as Roulette, shook her head.

"At least we managed to convince her not to go with that other mad idea she had." Haroun al-Rashid, the cyborg Jetstream, grunted, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Brainwashing the entire New York Giants roster into believing they are Brazilian streetwalkers."

"Ever since the Pats lost the Super Bowl, Frosty's been on a rampage. You know that." Bevatron reminded.

"I do not see what you Americans go crazy over when you play what you call football." Marie-Ange Colbert, the redheaded Tarot, frowned. "Where I come from..." She held up a soccer ball. "_This_ is a football."

"Humph." Buford Wilson, the super-strong powerhouse known as Beef, snorted. "That's for girls." Tarot glared at the powerhouse.

"You _do_ realize she _can_ kick your butt, right?" Roulette smirked.

"Hmph." Beef snorted. "I ain't afraid of skinny ol' Tarot." He cracked. "What's she gonna do, throw her cards at me?"

_**WHAM!**_

Tarot slammed the soccer ball upside Beef's head.

"She would do that." Jetstream snickered.

_**I hope you enjoyed! This is L1701E saying, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
